


I Saw Harry Kissing Santa Claus

by OllieMaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/pseuds/OllieMaye
Summary: Harry and Draco have a magical Christmas Eve, but Teddy sees something magical, too.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 30
Kudos: 109
Collections: Pen15 is Mightier Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	I Saw Harry Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winterwolke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterwolke/gifts).



> This is a gift for Winterwolke and is part of the Fangasm Pen15 Is Mightier 2019 gift exchange! Writing this story was so much fun, so I really hope you enjoy it, Winterwolke!
> 
> Thank you so much to [BrandonStrayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonStrayne/pseuds/BrandonStrayne) and [NorahClark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahClark/pseuds/NorahClark) for being amazing betas, as per usual!
> 
> Also, shouts to [Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum) for allowing me to borrow the character of Liv Tonks. I have fallen in love with your OC and can't wait to see where your story takes her! Thanks for letting her make a cameo in this fic!

Steam rolled out from the open door of the en suite bathroom, and the sound of the shower running finally roused Draco from his slumber. His eyelids fluttered as his eyes adjusted to the light coming from the open bathroom door and he looked at the clock on the bedside table: why, in Merlin’s name, was he awake at nine-thirty on a day off? He turned over in the king-sized bed, the warm blanket cocooning him as he twisted. He could just see the movement in the shower reflected in the large bathroom mirror, and the dark-headed figure therein. Here Draco was, lazing in bed on their holiday off from work, and Harry had the gall to be a productive member of society—he’d already gotten up and bathed. _Wanker_ , thought Draco as he stretched in his cosy bed. 

Everything was a competition between Harry and Draco, even three years after they had officially coupled up. Somehow they always ended up vying to see who could keep running the furthest during their morning jogs; who could finish their weekly Auror assignments first; who could hold out the longest while having sex. Even this morning, when they ought to have been having a lie-in and lazing about, Harry had one-upped Draco and he felt the old antagonism creep in and force him out of his warm bed. 

Draco dragged himself to the bathroom door and stood there, watching Harry through the glass door of the shower. _Such a good investment_ , he thought as he leaned against the doorframe, taking in the show. Harry was rinsing off the suds and caught Draco’s eye as he turned, water dripping from his messy hair. He ran his hand across the plane of his abdomen, rivulets streaming down his body. Harry wasn’t the burliest of specimens—the scrawniness that had plagued him in his teens still somehow presented as an adult—but with Auror training, he had a bit of muscle, and Draco took a moment to just watch those muscles flex as Harry finished his shower. 

The scene brought Draco back to before they were a couple, to the time when things had changed between them. The animosity they shared during their school years dissipated after the trials, and the mended fences led to a friendship that somehow felt natural to them both. They’d gone out for a pint after their workday at the Ministry, Harry in the Auror department and Draco in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. They and a few coworkers frequented the Leaky after work, and on this particular night, one pint turned into four—well, at least for Draco. Harry had kept to just the one pint, and at the end of the night, guided Draco back to his flat. 

Nothing happened between them that night, though Draco woke up the next morning with a wicked hangover. He walked groggily out to the living room to find Harry snoozing on the couch, his glasses still perched on his face. Draco stopped dead in his tracks, mind racing as he pieced together what had happened the previous night. _Leaky—pints—bed_. Nothing terribly out of the ordinary, and yet here was Harry, Saviour of the Wizarding World, asleep and lightly snoring in Draco’s flat. The blanket Harry had commandeered fell to the floor as he shifted in his sleep, revealing his torso. Harry’s shirt had ridden up in his sleep. Draco stood and watched the slight rise and fall of Harry’s chest as he slept, and a warm feeling spread through Draco’s own chest. 

This sight had definitely affected Draco. The warmth of their friendship was there, but it was accompanied by a sudden desire to crawl onto the couch next to Harry. Draco had felt confused by this new facet to his affection for Potter—it had come a little out the far side of the Quidditch pitch, and he didn’t know what to do about it. He longed to run his hands through that eternally unkempt hair, to feel that body pressed against his own, and Draco had to look away to keep the warm feeling from travelling further south. 

In truth, nothing happened for a while after that, either—Draco couldn’t _let_ anything happen, though he desperately wanted to. He feared any public backlash they’d receive; after all, how would it look for the Chosen One, the wizarding world’s golden boy, to be seen cavorting around with a convicted Death Eater? No, best to let those feelings smoulder and burn out. But, in the weeks that followed, he found himself drifting closer and closer to Harry. 

It seemed that Harry had been having the same feelings. They finally agreed to a date or two, which turned into something _more_. Then here they were, three years later, sharing a home and a bed. Life, it seemed, had more twists and turns than the tunnels beneath Gringotts.

Draco was roused from his reverie by the naked man standing just metres in front of him. Never taking his eyes off Draco, Harry turned the shower off. He shook the dripping water from his hair, then opened the shower door and prised a fluffy white towel from the rack. His messy hair, an eternal curse that even Draco couldn’t break, fell to just above his shoulders in waves, and oh, how Draco wanted to thread his fingers through it. Draco’s gaze travelled down Harry’s body: miles of tanned skin, a deep scar in the middle of his chest, muscles that vee’d at his pelvis. These were the landmarks that Draco had committed to memory, and he never tired of exploring them. 

He watched with hunger as Harry made quick work of drying himself off, hung the towel back on the rack, then walked to where Draco was standing. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” Harry breathed out as he wrapped a sinewy arm around Draco’s own bared waist. His skin was warm and just the tiniest bit sticky. 

“It’s amazing,” Draco said coquettishly. “I’ve seen the same show for three years now but I somehow never seem to tire of it.” He placed a kiss on Harry’s neck, nuzzling into the fragrant flesh and inhaled deeply. The scent of cedar and moss engulfed him and Draco wanted nothing more than to blanket himself in that scent. He ran his hand up Harry’s arm, fingertips skating lightly over the warm skin. His fingers stopped at the juncture of Harry’s neck and shoulder and curled around the back of his neck. He pulled Harry’s face to his, lightly brushing his lips against Harry’s, then pulled away and grinned. 

“Nice to know that I’ll always have a captive audience,” Harry joked. Pulling Draco flush against him, he pressed a proper kiss to his lips. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry then, running his hand across his back. Gods, the feeling of Harry there, in his grasp and pliant, was just so _right_ ; it sometimes felt unreal to Draco, like he somehow was dreaming all of this. The life they shared was something Draco never imagined would happen for him, and yet here they were, building something together that he’d only ever dreamed of. 

Harry coaxed Draco’s mouth open and deepened their kiss. He slowly started moving back into their bedroom, guiding Draco as he inched closer to their bed. Draco stumbled a bit as he was manoeuvred backwards and smiled against Harry’s lips. “Oi, watch it,” he said breathily. “Don’t want to damage the goods before you’ve been able to enjoy them.” 

Harry inched Draco closer and closer to the bed. Draco felt the bedframe finally hit his legs and he fell backwards onto the expansive surface, the feel of Harry’s touch on his bare chest lingering as he bounced on the mattress. Harry’s lips turned up at one corner and the sly smirk sent a _zing_ of arousal to Draco’s cock. He palmed his erection through his pants as he watched Harry climb onto the bed and position himself over Draco before leaning down and pressing their lips together. 

They had done this countless times in their three years together, but the way Harry kissed never failed to electrify Draco. The way he held him, the softness of his lips contrasting with the roughness of the stubble peppering his face—everything about Harry enthralled Draco. Harry coaxed his mouth open with his tongue and their embrace deepened, Draco’s cock stirring anew at the contact. 

Harry trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses down Draco’s neck and over the scars on his chest and abdomen. He lingered on a particularly deep scar, as though the special attention he paid it would erase it from Draco’s skin. Purring in response, Draco threaded his hand into Harry’s shaggy black hair, still always so messy no matter how he tried to tame it. Harry’s trek down Draco’s body continued; he nuzzled against his abdominal muscles and hummed in appreciation.

This was another thing they had done myriad times, too, the playing and persistent touching. Harry always wanted to make sure that Draco felt wanted, _craved_ ; Harry’s caresses across his body, the magic he could feel emanating from his fingers and how it wanted to settle within Draco, left him feeling like, after so many years of anguish, he’d finally made the right choice in being with this man, despite their antagonistic history. 

“Mmmm,” Harry moaned against Draco’s midriff, “I could do this all day.”

“All day? Don’t forget, we have wrapping to finish and stockings to stuff,” Draco replied teasingly.

“‘Course we have time, unless you plan on keeping me occupied the whole night...” He trailed off as he reached inside Draco’s pants. Draco arched into Harry’s touch, calloused fingertips sweeping over the head of his erection. Harry stroked slowly, each pull eliciting little sounds of pleasure from Draco’s lips. Harry watched Draco’s face intently as he worked, his mouth open and smiling slightly. “You like that?” he asked in a breathy voice.

Another pull and swirl of fingers set Draco’s body ablaze— _fuck_ , he loved this man. Draco nodded and licked his lips, then hooked his thumbs under the waistband, hoping Harry would read his signals. 

Thank Merlin, he did; he gently swatted Draco’s hands away and pulled the underpants off, carelessly tossed them to the side, then hooked his arms under Draco’s legs and pulled him closer to him. Draco gasped slightly as Harry pulled Draco’s legs up higher and over his shoulders, causing his arse to be almost level with Harry’s mouth.

“That’s what I’ve been wanting,” Harry murmured, almost growling. He let a string of saliva fall onto the tender flesh of Draco's hole and brushed his fingers against it.

Draco reddened slightly at Harry’s words and touch, and spread his legs just a bit wider. He reached down between his cheeks and brushed his fingertips over his entrance, almost showing off to his partner. He watched Harry’s face as he stroked himself, watched as lust wrote itself over his features. “This? Want to taste me?” Draco asked, trying to sound coy; however, his voice betrayed him, and his words came out heavier than he’d intended.

Harry smirked devilishly again. He quirked an eyebrow and took his glasses off, rehoming them on his bedside table. He scooted backwards just a bit, Draco still fondling his hole. He placed kisses on the insides of Draco’s arse cheeks. His tongue darted out and brushed lightly against the furled, sensitive skin of Draco’s hole, and it flexed almost imperceptibly at the touch. Draco mewled as Harry licked him again and he pushed back against him, inviting him to lavish him further. He obliged, spreading Draco’s cheeks apart to give him better access to his quarry.

Oh Merlin, this was _good_. Harry laved Draco’s hole with fervour, teasing the tiny folds of his anus with the tip of his tongue, followed by longer, wetter laps across the rosy entrance. Harry moaned as he swept his tongue again and again over Draco; he reached up and gave Draco’s already sensitive cock a few pulls, a brief preview of the attention it would receive soon. Draco got lost in the feeling, his cock weeping in anticipation. 

Suddenly, Harry’s wand, which had been thrown haphazardly onto the bedside table, buzzed loudly. “Shit,” Draco muttered and he tapped Harry on the shoulder. Draco’s warning didn’t faze Harry; his tongue briefly breached Draco’s entrance, but even though he desperately wanted to continue their activities, Draco tugged on his hair sharply, pulling his head away from his arse. The wand was now buzzing so aggressively that it was touching Harry’s glasses and causing them to vibrate noisily. “Harry, I think they’re here.” 

“Seriously?” Harry huffed, raising his head up, his chin streaked with spit. “It’s still so early, and they’re not even due here until five!” Harry grabbed his wand and cast a Cleaning Charm over himself and Draco. 

Draco quickly pulled his pants and trousers on, then yanked his shirt over his head, mussing and tangling his long platinum hair. “Hurry up, Harry!” he whispered as he tried to salvage his hair by throwing it back into a low ponytail.

Once they were both dressed, they made their way out to the living room. The fire in the Floo glowed green and Andromeda Tonks’s head smiled knowingly at them. “Hello, boys,” she said through the flames. “We rang and rang the charms, I hope we haven’t interrupted anything _pressing_.” Draco looked at his aunt from over Harry’s shoulder and she gave him a little smirk. Well, so much for being discreet.

Harry knelt down on the hearth. “Hi, Andromeda. No, no trouble at all, though we weren’t expecting you and Teddy for a while yet.”

Andromeda laughed. “Teddy and I were just sitting at home, and he wanted to come a bit early. Do you mind a little company?”

“Not at all,” Harry and Draco said in unison. Harry stood up and stepped away from the Floo, allowing Andromeda and Teddy to step out onto the hearth. Well, Andromeda stepped onto the hearth, all of the grace and poise of the Black family line evident in the way she moved; Teddy, however, practically tumbled out from the fireplace. Harry and Draco both laughed as Harry helped Teddy back up. “I see more and more of your mum in you every time I see you,” Harry joked.

“He certainly inherited Dora’s _grace_ ,” Andromeda quipped. She dusted herself and Teddy off quickly, fussing over his hair for a moment. “Sometimes, I wonder if he somehow got his hair from you though, Harry; it never stays combed,” she said as she tried and failed to neaten the mop.

“Harry!” cried Teddy as he broke away from his grandmother and ran towards his godfather, his hair still a mess of bright blue. Harry picked him up and hugged the boy to him, cradling his head lovingly. 

Draco always enjoyed seeing Harry interact with his godson. He knew that their little family could never replace the one that Teddy had lost years before, but he was grateful that they could be there for the child now. The strained relationship between Draco’s mother and his aunt also seemed to have been repaired a little by Teddy being in their lives; Narcissa beamed with grandmotherly affection whenever she saw Teddy, and the animosity that the Black sisters had endured for ages seemed to melt away with each birthday they celebrated for the boy. 

“It’s lovely to see you,” Draco said to his aunt, drawing Andromeda in for a quick embrace. He took the packages she’d brought with them and set them carefully under the Christmas tree. Harry and Teddy were now sitting on the sofa, Teddy talking animatedly while Harry listened attentively.

“Liv told me that in America, they make special food for the reindeer! She said that Santa Claus even visits _Muggles_! How does he have time?” Teddy asked his godfather, eyes bright with curiosity.

Harry ruffled Teddy’s hair. “It’s different times in different places,” he explained patiently. “Santa starts very late at night on the other side of the world, so that by the time he gets to the UK, it’s already night-time here, too.”

“But how does he get everywhere?”

Draco smiled as Harry continued his improvised explanations. Harry showed no sign of hesitation as he answered Teddy’s questions; while teenage Harry appeared never to count patience as a virtue, adult Harry had all the patience in the world, it seemed. “He’s a wizard: he has special permission to use Floos to get from place to place; he can Apparate, too, but he also has the reindeer to help him travel long distances. He can’t Apparate too far, he might splinch himself.”

A look of understanding came over Teddy’s face. “That makes sense. Gran says that’s why we always use the Floo, too.”

“She’s a very smart lady, your gran,” Draco said, sitting on the sofa next to Teddy. The little boy smiled at Draco; Tonks’s exuberance was always written on Teddy’s face, yet his eyes displayed a wisdom that went beyond his five years. Draco supposed that was Remus shining through. “Tell me more about this reindeer food. Did Liv tell you how it’s made?”

*****

It came out of nowhere. 

Despite the absence of snow everywhere else on their street, the garden outside Harry and Draco’s home was blanketed in a thick layer of fluffy white snow. Teddy’s face had lit up when he was recounting his cousin Liv Tonks’s description of building snowmen and having snowball fights whilst living in America, and Harry couldn’t help himself when his godson lamented the fact that they never really got any snow. He and Draco had wound their magic together and cast protection spells, Notice-Me-Not and Muffliato Charms all around the property, then they produced the snow. 

Harry thought he heard the peal of laughter coming from behind the tree in front of his cottage. A smile spreading across his face, he turned towards the sound, expecting to see Teddy peeking from behind the tree trunk, face flushed from the cold winter air.

Instead, he was met with a face full of snow. His vision blurred as the snow covered his glasses. The snowball had knocked them slightly askew; Harry cast a wordless Hot-Air Charm and dried his glasses, then straightened them on his face. Teddy laughed and Harry turned to find him seated on the front steps of the house, safely out of the line of fire. “He got you good!” he giggled. Harry grinned at his godson, affection warming his chest. 

“I suppose he did,” he said, stomping through the snow toward the little house and shaking the remaining snow out of his hair. “I don’t see Draco anywhere though.” He made a show of looking all around their surroundings for the tell-tale platinum hair, then shrugged his shoulders.

Teddy giggled again and pointed toward the house; there was Draco, framed by tall white window panes, watching Harry and Teddy as they frolicked in the powdery snow. Even from street-level, he could see Draco’s signature smirk playing across his lips. Draco wiggled his fingers flirtatiously at him. _I’ll get my revenge later…_ Harry thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes playfully and shook his head. As if he were using Legilimency, Draco mouthed “You wish”, then turned away from the window, sweeping his robes coquettishly. 

Harry watched the robed silhouette disappear and let his mind wander, the image of sliding that long robe off his partner flitting through his mind, when suddenly—BAM! Another snowball hit him squarely on his side. Falling dramatically into the snow, he flailed and cried out, “I’ve been blasted!” 

Just as he expected, Teddy came running—well, as much as you can run in snow—then knelt down beside Harry and pretended to check for a pulse. Laughing, he said, “It’s okay, Harry! It’s just a snowball!”

Harry seized his chance; he pulled Teddy down by his arms and into the snow beside him, then swept his other arm in the snow, causing the fluffy white powder to cascade over them both.

“It’s a snowstorm!” Harry shouted. Teddy laughed, struggling a little to sit back up, then finally tackling his godfather. He picked up a small pile of snow and dumped it onto Harry’s midsection, then clambered up to standing and ran back towards the cottage. 

“Harry, can we go back inside and make some hot chocolate?” he asked once Harry had caught back up with the boy on the front steps.

“Of course, and maybe you can show us how to make this reindeer food Liv told you about. Sound good to you?”

“Yeah!” Teddy exclaimed. He went back inside, and Harry watched from the doorway as Andromeda met them, dusting the residual snow from Teddy’s coat and trousers, then helping him out of his snow boots. Harry stayed outside, undoing all the charms he and Draco had placed, then went back inside to join his family. 

Teddy was already in the kitchen, telling Draco the ingredients he was certain they needed for the reindeer food.

“I’m pretty sure Liv said you’d need carrots, reindeer love carrots, and I think apples would be good too!” Teddy was quite excited to be making this food, but given his previous description, it didn’t seem to match what the final product should be.

“I have an idea,” Harry said. “Why don’t we fire-call Liv and just make sure of the things we need? Sound like a plan?” 

“Yeah! Let’s do that!” Teddy hopped down from the stool where he’d perched himself at the kitchen counter and ran off to the Floo in the living room. Andromeda and Draco were seated on the couch, chatting amiably. Harry was glad to see this; he’d been nervous when he and Draco first started dating that the animosity that plagued Andromeda and Narcissa Malfoy’s relationship would bleed over into her interactions with his new beau, but his fears were proven unnecessary. Andromeda and Draco were on good terms and Harry couldn’t have been more pleased. He followed Teddy to the Floo, where his godson was already kneeling on the hearth, eager to get the recipe for the Muggle treat from his cousin. 

“Teddy, you have to stand back from the hearth for just a second while I start the fire call,” Harry said softly. Teddy nodded, shuffling on his knees away from the fireplace. Harry took his wand out from its holster on his waist, tapped it on the fireplace to activate the Floo, and tossed the handful of powder into the fire that was already lit. The flames turned from warm oranges and yellows to a bright green. Teddy’s eyes widened at the sight and his hair suddenly went from the same shade of black as Harry’s to the green of the flames. He was still learning to control his Metamorphmagus abilities, and while he was slowly getting the hang of it, sometimes his appearance would change of its own volition. 

Harry knelt down on the hearth and leant his head inside the Floo. The flames tickled his skin and felt warm, “Liv Tonks!” he declared forcefully, careful to enunciate his words very clearly.

A dizzying _whoosh_ later, and Harry found himself looking out on a cosy flat, decorated for the holidays with all manner of wizard and Muggle Christmas decorations. From enchanted authentic fairy lights to a traditional bough of mistletoe hanging from the threshold leading between the living room and the corridor, the explosion of decorations just added to the homey feel of the small flat Liv shared with her partner.

A woman with brown hair and a heart-shaped face came into view, and Harry smiled at his former professor Liv Tonks. “Harry, lovely to see you. Wasn’t expecting a visit, how’s your holiday faring?”

“Hello, Liv,” he said from the Floo. “Going well, but I have a _burning_ question.” 

“Very _punny_ ,” she replied. Liv laughed good-naturedly at Harry’s pun. “How can I help you?”

“Well, you see, I have a special house-guest today who has told me about this special reindeer food they make in America, but I think my _friend_ has gotten some of the ingredients mixed up, and I was wondering, could you set us straight?” 

“Of course,” Liv answered. The next twenty minutes or so were spent gathering ingredients that Liv shouted through the Floo, running around the kitchen trying to track down wax paper, and Teddy talking animatedly about his excursion in the charmed snow Harry’d made for him. 

“Now, once the reindeer food is all mixed together,” Liv instructed, “make sure you spread it on the wax paper to harden up, then you can leave it out for Santa to give to the reindeer. Got it?”

“Yeah!” Teddy exclaimed. He waved good-bye to Liv and dashed away back to the kitchen to supervise Draco as he prepared the treats. 

Harry laughed as he watched his godson scurry to the kitchen before turning back to the Floo. “Thanks, Liv. He was going to have us make it with apples and carrots, and I didn’t think that was probably how it was made. Once again, you’ve come through in a clinch.”

“Oh, stop it, you. But please, go on,” Liv joked. Harry spent a few more minutes, chatting happily with his former professor and procuring an invitation to Liv’s New Year’s Eve party the next week before ending the fire call. 

“Harry,” Liv called out as he went to tap his wand on the fireplace, “you’ve done a good job being there for Teddy. I think Dora would have been proud of you and Teddy both.”

Harry smiled, the warm feeling of affection coursing through his chest. “Thanks, Liv. Happy Christmas.” He tapped his wand on the fireplace and the flames faded from bright green back to a cheerful orange colour.

“She’s right,” said Andromeda from behind Harry. He turned to face her, a warm smile spread across her face. “I can’t tell you what it means to Teddy and me to have you in his life—in our lives. You’ve been such a blessing to our family.”

“It’s what you do for family,” Harry muttered, blushing and running a hand through his messy hair. 

They walked together back into the kitchen to find Draco and Teddy pouring the butterscotch-coated mixture of cereal and chocolate candies onto a sheet of wax paper. The rest of the afternoon was spent sipping cocoa and playing Exploding Snap by the fireplace. Shortly after supper, Teddy was starting to wind down. 

“Gran,” Teddy said from the rug by the fireplace where he was seated with Harry, “is it okay if I stay the night here? I don’t want to leave yet!”

“Teddy dear, we’re going to see Harry and Draco tomorrow at Molly and Arthur’s,” Andromeda answered patiently.

“It’s really no problem,” Harry offered. “We don’t have anything else really planned for tonight. Our home is always open to him.”

“Well, if you’re sure it won’t be an imposition,” Andromeda said dramatically, “then I suppose Santa won’t mind making an extra stop tonight. Would it be alright if I stopped by in the morning to watch Teddy open his presents from Santa?”

“Of course,” Draco said. “The more, the merrier.” 

Teddy’s smile could have melted the heart of the coldest Scrooge. “Hurray!” he exclaimed as he jumped up and down in his excitement. He hurtled down the corridor and Harry laughed as the boy skidded to a halt at the stairs, stumbling a bit as he stopped but catching himself. 

“He really does remind me more and more of Tonks—Dora—every time I see him,” Harry said as he turned back toward Andromeda.

Andromeda patted Harry on the arm. “Yes, I see her and Remus both the older he gets.” She smiled a bit thinly. “You’re sure it’s not a problem to keep him overnight?” 

“Of course not. Our home is his home. You’re welcome to stay too, if you like.”

“Thank you for the offer, but I think I’ll just spend a quiet night at home, finally catch up on all that wrapping with Teddy out of the house.” Andromeda embraced Harry, holding him a little tighter than normal and whispered, “Thank you.” She turned to Draco, kissing him on each cheek. “I’ll be back tomorrow morning, if that’s alright with both of you, say around nine?”

“Sounds lovely,” Draco replied. Andromeda nodded, grabbed a fistful of Floo powder from the pot next to the fireplace, and whooshed back to her home in a whirl of green flames.

*****

“The more, the merrier” seemed to be the motto in the Malfoy-Potter home lately. Teddy hadn’t made it much longer after Andromeda returned home through the Floo, falling asleep on the couch after Harry had turned on a Muggle Christmas movie on the television. Draco scooped Teddy up in his arms, deposited him gently onto the guest bed and tucked the duvet in around him.

Turning off the lamp and closing the bedroom door behind him, Draco padded quietly back downstairs to find Harry amidst a pile of still-unwrapped gifts in the kitchen.

“We have some business to address,” Harry said, carefully floating a mug of hot chocolate to Draco. He took it, the warm mug warming his eternally cold hands. The cocoa was rich and smooth, and Draco savoured the flavour and warmth it spread through his chest and belly. A flick of Harry’s hand towards the Muggle stereo turned on some quiet Christmas music. 

“Alright, let’s get to it,” Draco announced, setting his mug carefully on the counter. 

They split the gift wrapping between them and for the next hour, Harry and Draco found themselves in a flurry of wrapping paper. By the time they were done, Draco had a pile of neatly wrapped gifts: stripes lined up perfectly, bows were tied with the utmost care, and no Spellotape was seen because Draco had used small Sticking Charms to keep the paper together.

Harry’s wrapping, on the other hand, looked like it had been done by a Hippogriff. Some of the edges were ragged, most of the parcels looked to be wrapped in Spellotape alone, and there was one gift that looked like he had literally just wrapped a piece of paper around it and tied the ends off like a piece of candy. Draco laughed when Harry presented the gift to him.

“Quiet, you, you’ll wake Teddy,” Harry chided as he pulled his partner towards him after setting the gift beneath their baubled Christmas tree. “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” was playing over the stereo, and Harry wrapped one arm around Draco’s waist, resting his hand on the small of his back. His other hand found Draco’s, and they began dancing on the spot, pressed close together as the music played. 

Draco rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, the same strong shoulder that had saved him from the Fiendfyre years ago. He felt Harry nuzzle into Draco’s neck, his hand moving up Draco’s spine and settling on the base of his head. “Do you mind?” he asked as he gently gripped the hair tie wrapping Draco’s hair in a low ponytail. 

“No,” Draco whispered, his breath ghosting over Harry’s skin. Harry pulled the hair tie down the length of hair, pale locks fanning across Draco’s back. Harry nestled into the blond tresses, the scent of citrus and something medicinal kicking up as he carded his hand through Draco’s hair. They stayed like this for a while, turning slowly on the spot, hand caressing each other’s bodies and letting their warmth and magic intertwine.

The chime of the grandfather clock in the corner—a housewarming gift they’d received from Molly Weasley—chimed. Draco and Harry both swivelled their heads to look at the clock-face. It was midnight, and Christmas was finally here. 

“Merry Christmas, Draco,” Harry breathed. 

“Merry Christmas, Harry,” Draco said, craning his head ever so slightly down to plant a soft kiss on Harry’s lips. Draco loved the surprising softness of Harry’s lips as they slid over his own, and Draco felt them open up for him. They deepened their embrace, their arms holding each other tightly. Harry’s hand fisted in Draco’s hair and he felt Harry pull gently, the zing travelling down his spine and into his groin. Draco shivered as he felt Harry’s other hand delve into the front of his robes, moving to slide the garment off. The black cloth fell to the floor in a dark puddle, but even though Draco desperately wanted them both naked—and fast—he remembered the slumbering child just upstairs.

“Harry, is this a good idea? Teddy is right there,” Draco muttered, his hands still idly stroking the nape of Harry’s neck. 

“He’s fast asleep, and I can be quiet.”

“Right,” Draco chuckled, but he was quietened by Harry’s searching lips again. This time, their embrace was a little more messy, a lot more lusty, and Draco moaned softly as their tongues mingled together, the taste of cocoa still lingering on both their lips. 

They hastened their undressing of each other. Bedroom be damned, Harry leant down and planted a naked Draco on the couch. He kissed a trail of wet puckers down his neck, across his scar-riddled chest and stomach. Merlin, this felt good. Draco’s cock was now fully erect under Harry’s attention. Harry stroked the hardened flesh with his hand, kissing Draco fiercely.

“Gods, I want you in my mouth,” Harry said, breaking away from their kiss. Draco blushed furiously; despite their years together, Harry never failed to find new ways of making Draco blush. 

“Suck me, then,” Draco said, his voice soft but going heavy as his blood rushed southward even faster. 

The warmth of Harry’s body left Draco as his partner moved his body down, down the expanse of Draco’s pale skin. His mouth marked the path on Draco’s body, each kiss, suck, lick a testament to Harry’s hunger for him. It was blissful torture, Harry gently brushing the insides of Draco’s thighs and the flat, veined plane of his pelvis with his fingertips. Each touch left Draco wanting Harry’s hot mouth on him, around him, taking him down. 

Finally, _thankfully_ , Harry reached the faint etchings of hair leading down to the base of Draco’s cock, and he smiled wickedly against Draco’s pelvis. His tongue darted out and licked a stripe down from the base of his prick to the tip. He took that tip into his mouth, giving it a few sucks, before slowly swallowing Draco down his throat. 

_Circe_ , the tight, wet heat of Harry’s mouth around him, engulfing him, the sight of Harry bobbing over Draco’s member, the pads of Harry’s fingers lightly stroking his scrotum, everything jumbled in Draco’s mind until it was all a blur. Draco closed his eyes tight, moaning softly with each movement Harry made. He felt himself starting to teeter on the edge of orgasm when the feel of Harry’s sucking left him. His eyes opened and he looked at Harry, lips swollen and chin wet from saliva. His hair was mussed as well—Draco guessed he had been holding onto Harry’s head, but he couldn’t remember. Harry took his glasses off and set them on a side table, out of the way.

“Harry,” Draco mewled, “I want you to fuck me.” He shifted his body so that he was lying on the couch and stroked his overly sensitive cock, now shiny with Harry’s saliva. 

Harry’s eyes darkened, his own prick bobbing with interest. He nestled himself between Draco’s legs, hovering over him and kissing his mouth with those reddened lips that Draco just couldn’t get enough of. For a moment, all they did was snog each other, grinding their hips together and frotting their stiffened cocks. Harry then sat up on his knees, moving back a bit and hoisting Draco’s legs over his head. It seemed that Harry was ready to pick up where they had left off earlier that morning.

Draco’s suspicions were confirmed when Harry kissed a trail down the back of his thigh to the inside of Draco’s arse cheek, his tongue circling the furled entrance it found there. Draco gasped a breath as Harry’s tongue teased at the sensitive flesh, pressing into it. He pushed his hips up against Harry; “Fuck, Harry, that’s good,” he keened, attempting to reach down to clutch Harry’s head of dark, messy hair.

“Good enough to get on Santa’s ‘nice’ list?” Harry asked, a mischievous look in his eye. His breath ghosted over Draco’s anus, slick with saliva, as he spoke, and the feeling of the slightly cool air made Draco shiver with want. 

“Fuck, yes, very good,” Draco groaned out softly as Harry delved back into him, the tip of his tongue driving Draco mad. For a minute, Draco thought he would lose himself here, with Harry’s tongue teasing him, his fingertips grazing every inch of skin they could touch. Mercifully, Harry’s tongue retreated and he moved his body over Draco, leaning his head down to kiss him, his chin slightly wet from his efforts. 

Draco smiled against Harry’s kiss, reached down to wrap his long fingers around Harry’s own rock-hard cock. Moving his hand up and down his dick at a flobberworm’s pace at first, he felt Harry buck into his grip, so he quickened his movements, brushing his thumb over the tip here and there. 

“You’re so hard,” Draco said, shifting up onto his knees and pushing Harry back to sitting. He wrapped his hand back around Harry, continuing to stroke and sweep. “Did eating me out get you that hard?” 

Harry nodded dazedly. “Uh huh.”

“Good,” Draco replied. He descended onto Harry, wasting no time taking his dick into his mouth. 

_Salazar_ , Draco loved the sensation of Harry in his mouth, the heavy length fitting his mouth like a hand in a glove. He slid Harry’s cock in and out of his mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat. Draco dropped the back of his tongue. Harry’s prick glided down and Draco made a swallowing motion, his throat tightening around the flesh. Harry moaned and bucked his hips, causing Draco to cough a bit, though he didn’t lose his momentum. He released Harry from his mouth, the sight of his turgid, spit-slick cock delicious. Draco stroked it with one hand, running his tongue along the length in its wake, and cupped Harry’s balls in the other hand. He massaged them gently, moving his lips down to kiss and lick them in turn. 

“Fuck, I want you so badly,” Harry uttered, his voice growing shakier with each stroke of Draco’s hand.

Draco stood, then moved his pelvis over Harry, one leg tucking itself between Harry’s body and the other resting on the floor. Grabbing the nearest wand from the side table, he cast a Lubrication charm, catching the slick substance in his hand, then stroked Harry’s prick and his own puckered hole with his lubed fingers. He swirled his fingertips once more over the head of Harry’s prick then, moving up Harry’s body slightly, reached behind him and lined the head of the stiff member with his own hole. He teased Harry for a bit, brushing the sensitive head against the furled flesh and pushing against it with his body weight. 

“Draco, please,” Harry whined. The want, the passion, was written all over his now-ruddy face, his pupils wide and dark. Gone was the playful Harry he’d watched interact with his godson earlier that day. Draco loved that Harry, but Merlin, he loved this one too: the one who could tease him, fuck him until he was a pile of goo; the one who could lick him and suck him until he begged for reprieve. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him, pouring all of his emotions into the embrace. Harry’s hands felt their way up Draco’s slight frame, tracing up his spine and his hands fisted in his loose platinum hair. 

“Fuck, I want you too, Harry,” Draco mewled. A new fire seeming to light within him, Harry smirked against Draco’s kiss before he picked him up and laid him back down on the couch. He manoeuvred Draco’s legs up then guided his dick to Draco’s hole. Draco was still slick with lube, and Harry pressed his cock against his entrance. This was Draco’s favourite part, the slight burn as Harry eased himself inside, the way he would still and allow Draco time to adjust to the feeling of Harry there. 

The moment of calm passed, and Harry began to move, slowly at first. The slide was delectable, the feeling of fullness as Harry thrust into him driving Draco wild. Harry leaned forward and crashed their lips together, never missing a beat in his claiming of Draco’s arse. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and dug his head deeper back into the couch, blond hair matting and tangling against the plush cushions. 

“Draco, you’re so tight. Always so tight,” Harry growled out, slowing his thrusting for a moment and savouring the drag on his prick. Draco reached up and caressed Harry’s sides with both hands. He pulled Harry down to kiss him again, lazy and messy. Harry began moving his hips again, raised his body back up and took Draco’s pelvis with him, his fingers digging into Draco’s hips as he thrust and swirled his own hips. 

“Goddamnit, Harry,” Draco mewled as Harry began to pick up speed, each push forward making Draco ache for more. He wanted Harry to devour him, ravish him, and he pushed back against Harry, willing him to go deeper. 

_Fuck_ , the staccato pulse of Harry’s hips ramming into Draco was almost too much. Harry pulled out of Draco completely, leaving Draco feeling empty and craving the feeling of Harry back inside him.

He didn’t have to wait too long; Harry’s prick had only been gone a second before he guided it back inside Draco’s reddened hole, slid all the way inside, then back out. The whirlwind of sensation made Draco’s head swim. Finally, Harry slid his cock in one last time, then began to piston his hips, the rhythm unrelenting. 

_Gods_ —Harry tilted his hips and the head of his cock brushed against Draco’s prostate, drawing a low moan out of him. Harry kept at that angle, grazing across the sweet spot over and over. He spat into his hand, then gripped Draco’s weeping cock and stroked it as he hammered into Draco’s arse. 

“Fuck, I’m going to come,” Draco panted, his breath coming in short gasps as his balls tightened. One more pull of Harry’s hand on his prick and Draco came, white streaks painting his abdomen. Harry watched as he pulled on Draco’s cock, practically milking the semen out of him. Draco’s eyes were unfocused as he rode out his orgasm, letting it wash over him and revelling in the feeling of Harry inside him, around him, overwhelming him.  
Harry lasted only a few thrusts more, suddenly moaning as he stilled momentarily. Draco felt Harry’s cock release his come into his arse, the warmth devilishly delightful. Harry moved a couple more times as he came, then collapsed onto Draco, prick still buried inside him.

“Gods,” Harry said, slightly breathless from exertion. “That was incredible.”

“Yeah,” Draco replied, still coming down from the high of his orgasm. He felt Harry’s prick softening, but he just wanted to lie there, his partner inside him. 

After their breathing settled back down and they had thoroughly Scourgified themselves, Harry wrapped he and Draco both in the red blanket that draped over the back of the couch. A small spot of white was visible on the soft fabric of both the blanket and the couch. “We’ll have to clean this,” Draco said. He Scourgified the spots, but only as a quick fix. But as Harry drew him close, Draco let thoughts of the growing to-do list fade into the back of his mind. For now, he settled into Harry, limbs loose and heavy, and they sat there for a while, watching the fire start to die down. The love Draco had for this man wrapped around him just as tightly as the red blanket enveloping him and Harry. He didn’t even care about his hair, which was still a mess, all tangles and mats, from their love-making. 

Harry must have felt it too; he reached over and placed his fingers beneath Draco’s chin, turning his head towards him, and brought him in for a languid kiss. It wasn’t the messy kissing from earlier, but he could feel the passion start to amp up again. He poured that feeling into the kiss, deepening it, and he could feel Harry’s skin warming again. Harry ran his hands through the blond mane, gently combing out some of the tangles with his fingertips, then let his hand run back down Draco’s spine. Gods, what they could do to each other... 

Mid-smooch, Draco started and snapped his head around to face the stairs. “What was that?” he whispered. He could have sworn he heard a gasp coming not from Harry, but from behind them. He squinted his eyes to see better in the dim light, searching for moving shadows or any sign of life, but all he saw were the stairs and garland that was wrapped around the bannister. 

“Draco, it’s nothing,” Harry said, rubbing the calming circles on Draco’s back that always seemed to assuage his anxieties. Draco turned back to look at his partner, a small grin tugging at the corner of his lips. Draco took a moment and listened to their surroundings: nothing but the intermittent crackling of the dying fire, the stereo still playing Christmas music ( _that was still on?_ ), and his and Harry’s quiet breathing. 

Conceding defeat, Draco settled back against Harry’s warm, hard form. “You’re right,” he ceded, burrowing in closer, oblivious to the pitter-patter of tiny footsteps that ran, quiet as a mouse, back to the guest room.

*****

Teddy awoke the next morning at around half-past six, the excitement of Christmas morning flowing through him like Fiendfyre. Sure, he was excited to open all the brightly-coloured parcels; of course, he wanted to see if his Gran had gotten him the toy Firebolt Lite he’d seen when they’d gone to Diagon Alley. But Teddy had a secret, and he needed to tell his Gran about it. 

_He really did see Santa Claus!_

_And he was kissing Harry!_

Teddy went back downstairs, expecting to see the two grown men and his Gran waiting for him and ready to open presents, but he found the living room empty. _They must still be in bed. I’ll go wake them up_ , Teddy thought, feeling for all the world that he was being helpful. 

He made it back upstairs as quickly as he could and opened the door to Harry’s bedroom. Harry and Draco were still in bed. _How could they sleep on a day like today?_ It was Christmas Day, his Gran was going to be there soon, and they needed to get up!

Teddy bounded inside the room and jumped onto the bed. Harry and Draco both woke with a start.

“Oi, Teddy, whaddya doin’?” Harry said groggily, rubbing his eyes and shielding them from the lights Teddy had switched on when he entered the room.

“Harry, it’s Christmas morning, Gran is going to be here soon, we gotta get downstairs quick!”

Teddy climbed off the bed again, grabbed Harry’s glasses from the bedside table and handed them to his godfather. “Come on, put these on, let’s go!”

Draco looked at the clock next to his side of the bed, then said, “Teddy, it’s only quarter ‘til seven. I don’t think your Gran is due here until eight. Let’s go back to sleep, eh?”

Teddy frowned. Didn’t they understand—Gran would be there any minute and he had to tell her what happened!

Harry looked at his godson and his expression softened from surprise and confusion to something more like understanding. “Come on, Draco. We can fix some breakfast before Andromeda gets here. You also have that new coffee you’ve been wanting to try, and what better time to try it than a morning when you’ll really need it?”

“Yay!” Teddy exclaimed. He helped Harry out of bed by pulling on his arm, then handed him his red-and-gold plaid dressing gown. Draco soon followed suit, pulling on a grey jumper that matched his pyjama bottoms over his head. Single-file, they descended the stairs and made their way to the kitchen. 

Teddy watched from the stool at the island as Harry made scrambled eggs, bacon (he always said this was his speciality) and toast. Draco made some of his special coffee, the smell filling the kitchen with a rich kind of fragrance that Teddy liked. He didn’t realise how hungry he’d been until he ate a bit of egg and bacon on the toast, and he ate ravenously as Draco sipped his dark brown coffee and Harry drank tea from a simple, green-striped teacup.

It seemed ages before he finished eating, and Harry’s wand buzzed on the table. Teddy’s eyes grew as big as a house-elf’s. “That’s Gran, I know it!” he shouted excitedly, and clambered off the stool, running toward the fireplace in the living room.

“Waking up early should be illegal,” Harry said wearily, following Teddy to the fireplace. He’d brought his wand with him, and he tapped the fireplace, activating the Floo. 

The orange flames shifted to green, and the black boots belonging to his grandmother appeared in the Floo as she stepped onto the hearth. She had barely set down the two bags of gifts she’d brought with her when Teddy ran to her full-force, flinging his arms around his grandmother.

“Good morning, Teddy,” she chuckled, hugging her grandson, then stood up. “Did you sleep well last night?” 

“Yeah, but Gran! I have to tell you what happened! You’ll never believe it!” Teddy could feel his cheeks redden; this secret wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Morning, Andromeda,” Harry said as he and Draco dragged themselves into the living room, cups of tea and coffee in hand. 

“Tea or coffee?” Draco offered, sitting gingerly on the couch. 

“I’d appreciate a cup of tea, thank you,” she said as she lowered herself onto the couch, and Harry went back into the kitchen to prepare the requested beverage. “Teddy wasn’t any trouble last night, was he?” 

“Of course not,” Draco said, taking a sip of his coffee, and they continued to chat for what seemed like hours to Teddy. _How could they just talk about nothing when he had some important news?_

Harry came back into the living room carrying another cup of tea. “Teddy was very good last night, and I think Santa knew that, because I see some gifts that he left under the tree.”

Teddy couldn’t take this anymore; the secret within him was fit to burst, and he had to say _something_.

“I saw Harry kissing Santa Claus!” Teddy blurted out.

But all the grown-ups did was smile at him good-naturedly.

“But Teddy,” Harry said calmly, “I didn’t see Santa last night. I was asleep in bed, just like you.”

Feeling indignant, Teddy continued his story. “I woke up ‘cause I heared some weird noises and then someone talking, so I got up and came down and that’s when I saw Harry kissing Santa! You were both sitting right there, on the couch, and you were kissing! I saw it, I know I did!”

Suddenly, the smiles that had painted Harry and Draco’s faces melted away. Draco turned a bright shade of scarlet and Harry’s lips thinned into a straight line.

“Oh—erm—Teddy—” Harry stammered. His eyes flitted between Draco, Teddy and Andromeda; the two men both seemed very nervous all of a sudden. Andromeda, however, laughed quietly, lips slightly turning up at the corners as she covered them with her fingertips.

“Well, I’m sure Harry and Santa were just hugging. You’ve seen Harry hug other people before, like Neville and Liv. He was probably just saying hello,” Draco said, seeming to grasp at straws for an explanation. Andromeda snorted a laugh, her eyebrow arching.

“‘Hello’, was it?” she said, sniggering again and taking a dramatic sip of her tea. 

Teddy scrunched up his face and turned to his grandmother. “You gotta believe me! Santa was _right there!_ ” He thought for a moment, remembering the scene in question. “Santa’s hair was all messy, Harry tried to make it good again and that’s when they kissed. You gotta believe me, Gran, you just gotta!”

“I believe you, Teddy,” Andromeda said patiently, taking Teddy’s hand and pulling him to sit on the couch beside her. Harry and Draco perched themselves on the armchair next to the couch. “Come here and sit, let’s open your presents, and then we can go to Molly and Arthur’s.”

Teddy looked at the couch, remembering something he’d heard the night before. “Harry, did you clean the couch, like Santa said to?”

Mid-sip of his tea, Harry sputtered into his cup, and Draco blanched. This was going to take some explaining. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
